Tudo o que você nunca saberá
by Uchiha Saya
Summary: Por sua indiferença, agora ele sabia, não poderia tê-la mais em seus braços. NejiTen Presentinho pra Hamii-chan. Esta fic foi postada originalmente em 2009.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence e o mundo inteiro sabe disso.

**Tudo o que você nunca saberá**

"_Neji e Tenten"_

Você é indeciso quando tem que fazer planos. Você escapa.

Já se passou um ano desde que nos casamos, forçadamente, ele ainda parece não gostar nem um pouco de mim. Motivo do nosso casamento forçado? Hyuuga Ayume. Nossa filha, seis meses. Eu ainda não me acostumei com a criança dentro de casa, muito menos ele. Eu a amo, para ele, ela foi apenas um deslize. Bom, pelo menos é o que parece, mas como diz Hinata_, "Nada é o que parece"._

Sabe quando você se sente traída? Pois bem, é assim que eu me sinto. Quando ele me pediu em casamento, ele jurou me fazer feliz. Não é o que acontece. Eu o amo, mas não sou mulher o suficiente para satisfazê-lo, tampouco para deixá-lo.

Bom, ele pensa que eu não sei, mas há exatos três meses ele me trai com a própria prima, Hanabi. A esses exatos três meses eu sou a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo.

"_Nem tudo é o que parece_", como eu queria acreditar nas palavras de Hinata. Enfim, ela não entende, Naruto não dá esse tipo de problema para ela. Não seu como deixei a situação chegar a esse ponto, eu me sinto tão morta. Meu leite secou então não há como amamentar Ayume. Aquela vadia se ofereceu para conseguir uma ama de leite visto que eu não tinha mais nem condições de sair de casa.

Mas o que mais de dói nesta história é ver como eu não sou importante para ele. Ontem, fiquei acordada a noite toda esperando, ele chegou quando o dia já clareava dando a desculpa que tivera que viajar para tratar de alguns negócios. Não me surpreenderia nada que ele tivesse ido com Hanabi para algum motel barato a beira da estrada. Durante o jantar, ele não pronunciou uma palavra sequer, também não fiz questão de dizer nada. Sei que ele não iria responder.

Talvez tivesse sido melhor se cada um tivesse ficado no seu canto, não que eu me arrependa de tudo, pois Ayume é uma luz, mas eu conseguiria muito bem criá-la sozinha. Eu não era o tipo de mulher dependente, no entanto, parece que algumas coisas mudaram. Eu dependo de você Hyuuga Neji.

Eu não sei se ainda tenho esperanças para continuar indo em frente. Talvez sim, talvez não, mas é fato, estou doente, por ele. Não sei se consigo mais sobreviver a esta situação. A única coisa que quero agora é dormir e não mais esperá-lo. O que será que ele pensa quando me vê? Será que ele se pergunta se está ou não me fazendo mal? Durante o primeiro mês de casamento, eu tive a esperança de que um dia talvez ele viesse a me amar, creio que ele também tentou. Não conseguimos.

Não acredito que tenhamos alguma chance depois de tanto tempo, ele até está aproximando Ayume de Hanabi. Ela age como se fosse mãe da garota, as vezes nem me deixa chegar perto da criança, alegando que estou fracaa. Estou enlouquecendo. Bom, foi isso o que ele disse, e é o que ele está conseguindo fazer.

Eu não sou mais a Tenten de antes, não tenho vida, nem o fogo da juventude que Lee vivia dizendo que era minha marca registrada. Meus cabelos não brilham mais, perderam o tom e o cheiro de chocolate, estão caindo e ficando cada dia mais ralo. Estou um horror que só vendo. Ino diz que é passageiro, ela sempre vem de Suna me visitar, nos tornamos grandes amigas. Sakura agora com o sobrenome Uchiha sempre diz que o melhor remédio para mim seria dar um pé na bunda do Hyuuga, e voltar a cumprir missões da ANBU.

O fato é que elas não entendem. Como ficaria Ayume? Como ficaria o meu coração? Podem até dizer que eu sou uma trouxa, porque mesmo sabendo das cachorradas do meu marido não o deixo, mas nada é tão simples.

Acho que a melhor decisão para o meu caso seria morrer. Não será como Romeu e Julieta, mas pelo menos vou conseguir fazer o que não consegui em vida, deixá-lo livre. Sei que minha filha ficará bem, e espero que ela não fique com Neji, pois ele não a daria tanta atenção, como já faz diariamente. Também não quero que fique com Hinata porque isso a deixaria muito próxima de Hanabi, que só finge gostar de Ayume por Neji. Gostaria que Ino a levasse para Suna, sei que não haveria problemas, além do mais ela e Gaara são padrinhos de minha filha junto com Hinata e Lee.

Perdoe-me querida, pelo o que vou fazer. Perdoem-me.

"_Você nunca saberá_

_O que significa me amar._

_E você nunca saberá,_

_O gosto destes lábios quando beijam._

_Você só pode supor o que meu corpo é quando tocado_

_Espero que você possa lidar com tudo o que você nunca saberá"_

Tenten foi encontrada morta por Neji caída perto do berço de Ayume. Neji a essa altura chorava incontroladamente, sabia o motivo daquilo. O motivo era ele.

Ele sabia, que se mostrasse que a amava, ele seria alvo fácil para seus inimigos, preferiria arriscar o pescoço da própria prima ao pescoço da esposa. Mas o que ele não sabia, é que sua indiferença seria o seu pior inimigo, e agora o que lhe restava era chorar. Chorar pela sua esposa, e pela vida futura que não mais viria. Mas algo o faria seguir em frente, sua menina, "_a menina do papai_", que era a forma como ele se referia a Ayume, seguir em frente com sua filha.

Tenten foi enterrada na Ala dos Mortos do Distrito Hyuuga. E Neji, seguiu em frente, cuidando e amando sua "_pequena preciosidade dos cabelos chocolates_", como deveria ter feito desde o início.

"_Eu só queria que Tenten tivesse entendido, que quando me casei com ela, a queria o resto da vida ao meu lado__."_

"_Você nunca saberá,_

_O que significa me amar_

_E você nunca saberá_

_O que significa, me amar_

_E você nunca saberá,_

_O gosto desses lábios quando beijam_

_Você só pode supor o que o meu corpo é quando é tocado_

_Espero que você possa lidar com tudo o que você nunca saberá_

_Sobre mim, o que eu vejo, no que eu acredito,_

_Como eu respiro, quando eu choro"_

**Notas da autora: **Yo minna-san, aqui está uma de minhas raridades, esta fic é um presente para uma especialista em NejiTen... Hamii-chan. Espero que tenha gostado Hamii ^^

Pessoal, espero que vocês também tenham gostado da fic. Ela foi postada originalmente há quase três anos atrás dia 18/10/2009.

Esta é uma de minhas prediletas, para não dizer que é a predileta.

Mais um drama NejiTen da minha parte, mas quando eu postar "Meu novo Agora", outra de minhas relíquias vocês irão adora... ela tem final feliz. A música é "All you never Know" da Avril Lavigne.

Espero **reviews** e **DÊEM GO**!


End file.
